Antes de partir
by Taranisa
Summary: El deseo nublaba la mente de Ginny cuando miraba a Harry, el coraje nació dentro de ella por lo entrometido que pudiera ser Ron y la tristeza inundó su corazón al ver a sus amigos marchar. Porque las emociones fueron un factor determinante antes que Harry, Ron y Hermione partieran, y Ginny nos enseñará por qué.
1. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece Jo, si fuera mío jamás hubiera permitido que Ginny tuviera un perfil tan bajo en las películas. Puto Yates.

Hola, holitas. Primero que todo esta historia participa en el _Reto viñetas de emociones_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_, donde me asignaron tres emociones (deseo, coraje y tristeza) y las tenía que describir en el personaje de Ginny, lo cual será todo un agrado porque yo la adoro mucho. Esta primera viñeta describe el deseo y se ambienta en la mañana del cumpleaños de Ginny, ya ustedes saben lo que pasa así que supongo que lo de deseo queda bien por acá. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Antes de partir**

Deseo

* * *

La mañana del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Harry, Ginny tenía su oído apoyado en la puerta de su habitación, esperando oír alguna señal de su presencia. Sabía que no debía guardar ninguna absurda ilusión acerca de los sentimientos que él podría sentir hacia ella, pero ese pensamiento no impidió que su mente y su propio corazón comenzaran a elaborar la idea de darle un gran regalo de cumpleaños, después de todo habían sido novios por algunos meses.

Había pasado largas horas pensando qué regalo sería el adecuado para Harry. No debía ser nada grande que no pudiera llevar con él, y lo principal, debía ser algo que la mantuviera presente en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, luego de darle muchas vueltas, tenía el regalo perfecto, aunque dudaba mucho que su corazón se recuperara después de dárselo.

De pronto escuchó los sonidos de pisadas fuera de su habitación y armándose de valor abrió la puerta, encontrando a Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes se dirigían escaleras arriba. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Harry, ¿Te importaría venir un momento? —Preguntó tratando que su voz sonara normal. Este asintió y visiblemente nervioso la siguió al interior de su cuarto. A Ginny le tomó varios segundos intentar estabilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón y cuando creyó lograrlo levantó la mirada, buscando con sus ojos, los de Harry. Él se veía muy nervioso, trataba de esquivar su mirada y estaba un poco sonrojado, pero se notaba que trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para parecer estoico. Ginny no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—Felices diecisiete —Le deseó con sinceridad.

—Sí… gracias —Respondió torpemente el chico, incapaz de mantener el contacto con sus ojos —Bonita vista —Trató de distraerla señalando a la ventana. Ella lo ignoró.

—No se me ocurrió que regalarle —Le confesó.

—No tenías por qué regalarme nada —Contestó Harry.

—No sabía que podía ser útil, pero no debía ser nada grande que no pudieras cargar contigo —Se sinceró. Harry por fin levantó su vista y sus ojos parecieron brillar por un momento, el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho —Así que pensé que podrías tener algo con que recordarme, por si conoces a alguna veela cuando estés por ahí haciendo lo que sea que vas a hacer.

—No creo que las oportunidades de ligar vayan a estar a la orden del día, para ser sinceros —Le comentó como si la sola alusión fuera algo insólito. El corazón de Ginny volvió a latir con fuerza, la conversación estaba tomando el rumbo que realmente quería.

—Justo a ese punto quería llegar —Habló antes de tomar todo su valor Gryffindor y su entereza Weasley y plantarle un beso.

El primer contacto con sus labios fue como haber encontrado un oasis con dulce agua fresca en pleno desierto. Su boca era suave, delicada y con un sabor dulzón que la enloquecía. Sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente y sus sentidos se agudizaron, ahora sentía perfectamente el aroma de Harry, un aroma sensual, masculino y que le recordaba todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos a las orillas del lago negro. Podía escuchar sus latidos con perfecta exactitud llegando a notar los propios latidos de Harry y como estos se sincronizaban con los suyos. Tuvo que controlarse para no gemir.

Su corazón brincó dentro de su pecho y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago, mientras sus manos, primero dubitativas y luego mucho más seguras, se posaron en la cintura de Harry, acariciando sus costados y subiendo en una lenta caricia por su espalda. Sintió como Harry se acercaba más a ella y también la abrazaba, entregado completamente a las sensaciones que le provocaban sus besos.

Cuando Harry pasó una de sus manos de su espalda a su cabello apretándolo con fuerza y gimiendo con delicadeza la mente de Ginny dejó de pensar con claridad, sólo una cosa tenía completamente clara; amaba a Harry. No existía nada más real que esa afirmación. Su mente lo gritaba, su corazón se lo indicaba y su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa verdad. Su cuerpo respondía con total y deseosa entrega.

Deseo, esa era la palabra perfecta que la describía en ese instante. Ya no era Ginny, era una mujer, envuelta en llamas, que reclamaba como suyos los labios del hombre que amaba. Su corazón latía desbocado, incitado por la intensidad del beso, loco de irracional deseo, deseo que se acrecentaba con cada acercamiento de sus cuerpos, con cada movimiento de sus manos, con cada íntimo roce de sus lenguas. Un atronador deseo que la cegaba, y la instaba a seguir y a seguir, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en detenerse. Y la realidad la golpeó; deseaba desesperadamente a Harry.

Subió sus manos hacia el cabello de Harry y hundió sus dedos en él, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, queriendo fundirse en él para nunca verse desprovista de él. Harry también gimió y tomándola de la cintura, la acercó hasta pegar completamente sus cuerpos, olvidándose de la guerra, de la boda de Bill y Fleur, de Ron y Hermione que estaban afuera, olvidándose de todo, todo lo que no fuera referente a ellos, porque sólo ellos existían, ellos y el avasallador deseo que consumía sus cuerpos como lava ardiente.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, su beso fue cortado tan abruptamente como había iniciado, gracias al entrometido de su hermano que los miraba con la boca abierta y el enojo cubriendo sus facciones desde el umbral de la puerta, obligándolos a separarse.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —Ironizó Ron mirándolos acusadoramente.

—¡Ron! —Regañó Hermione que iba detrás de él.

—Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de cualquier modo, Harry —Se despidió ella, queriendo que su hermano y su amiga se largaran de allí, deseando estar sola nuevamente con Harry. Volteó indignada.

—Te veo luego —Fue la despedida de Harry, siguiendo a sus amigos afuera de la habitación. Volteó en el último instante para darle una mirada anhelante.

Y entonces Ginny lo supo: él también la deseaba.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, a pesar de lo poco que describió esta escena J.K. tengo la impresión que fue de lo más apasionada, sí. En fin, este fue mi homenaje a Ginny uno de los personajes más interesante y a su vez más odiados, qué lástima por eso. Espero que les gustara, si fue así díganmelo, si no, de todas maneras gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


	2. Coraje

**Disclamer: **Todo el Potterverso es de Jo, incluso Ginny, si ella me perteneciera probablemente habría profundizado en su relación con Harry para que no pareciera tan abrupta.

¡Hola, lectores! Antes que todo agradezco que leyeran la viñeta anterior y la comentaran. Hoy traigo la segunda viñeta que trata el coraje, yo lo tomé por el lado del enojo, no por el de la valentía, así que se viene una buena pelea con Ronald. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Antes de partir**

Coraje

* * *

Ginny miraba un punto indeterminado en la pared opuesta a la entrada de su habitación, con los ojos fijos y el rostro marcado por una mueca que variaba entre la incredulidad y el dolor. Hacía tan sólo unos segundos había besado a Harry y había sido increíble. En ese beso había visto mucho más de lo que Harry podría admitirle, había visto que él la extrañaba, la necesidad cuando se le acercó y tristeza cuando se fue, pero lo que más recordaría es el deseo que los inundó a ambos, porque ella había visto deseo en sus ojos cuando se despidió.

Había sido un momento sublime que la ayudó a olvidar por un instante que una guerra estaba en pleno progreso, que sus vidas pendían de un hilo y que Harry se iría, en ese momento sólo le importó tenerlo en sus brazos, saber que estaba ahí con ella, y aunque después no estuviera con ella físicamente, podría tener un recordatorio en su mente gracias a ese íntimo beso, pero todo se había acabado por culpa de la importuna interrupción de su hermano.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta obtener completa consciencia de su alrededor, caminó unos cuantos pasos para tratar de alejar el sentimiento de pérdida de su cuerpo, pero entonces se percató de algo, desde su ventana podía ver a Ron y a Harry discutiendo frente a la mirada de una asustada Hermione. De pronto una sensación de ardor creció en su pecho, una muy distinta a la que había sentido minutos antes.

Observó cómo Ron se alejaba bastante malhumorado siendo seguido de inmediato por Hermione, dejando a Harry solo y con una sombría expresión en el rostro. Ginny de inmediato y con una expresión de genuino coraje, caminó a toda velocidad donde su hermano, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle. Apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación pudo escuchar sus fuertes pasos, seguida por la voz de Hermione que venía regañándolo. Ojalá disfrutara de los regaños de Hermione, porque una vez que llegara donde estaba ella, comenzaría una lucha campal.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees para llegar y entrar en mi cuarto como si fuera el tuyo?! —Le gritó con potencia a penas lo vio aparecer por el rellano de la escalera.

El rostro de Ron se volvió un tono más sonrojado de lo que ya veía por la discusión con Harry y arrugó el entrecejo. Ginny puso sus brazos en jarra, convirtiéndose en la viva copia de su madre e igualmente atemorizante, al menos para Hermione que retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros ante la inminente pelea.

—¡Te estabas besando con Harry! —La apuntó con el dedo, mientras comenzaba a subir los peldaños restantes con rapidez.

Ginny se vio mucho más indignada que antes, su rostro también enrojeció unos cuantos tonos y en sus ojos brilló un destello del más puro y siniestro coraje. ¿Con qué derecho el muy imbécil era capaz de sacarle en cara que besó a Harry, cuando él no podía despegar su boca de la estúpida de Lavender el año anterior?

Ginny abandonó por completo su cuarto y con ímpetu salió al encuentro de Ron, quedando un solo peldaño por sobre él, mirándolo directo a los ojos. El cuerpo de Ginny, que anteriormente bullía de deseo por el beso con Harry, ahora bullía de coraje, coraje hacia su hermano, por haber interrumpido tal vez el último momento de soledad, calma y paz con el hombre que quería.

—¡No es algo que te incumba, maldita sea! ¡Es mí condenada vida! —Le gritó con fuerza. Los ojos de Ginny relampagueaban de coraje, ira y enojo. Odiaba a Ron, en ese momento verdaderamente lo odiaba, y si hubiera sido capaz de empuñar una varita sin ser expulsada de Hogwarts lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, para cerrarle la boca y encerrarlo junto al espíritu del ático.

—Ginny, por favor… —Trató de intervenir Hermione, preocupada porque los gritos pudieran llegar a los oídos de la señora Weasley. Ron levantó una mano en un mudo gesto de amenaza, haciéndola callar al instante. Ella jamás había visto a sus amigos así.

—¡Tu vida también me concierne! —Le respondió Ron apretando los puños con fuerza y aguantándose de levantar aún más la voz, haciendo bufar indignada a Ginny —¡Que no se te olvide que soy tu hermano mayor, Ginevra!

—¡Eres mi hermano no mi dueño, Ronald! —Le gritó Ginny empujándolo en el centro del pecho. El coraje había llegado a tal límite que no pudo seguir sin darle un golpe a su hermano, de hecho, hubiera sido mucho más satisfactorio darle un golpe de puño en la nariz, pero se percató que Hermione había desenfundado su varita, y no quería ser ella quien recibiera un hechizo —¡No tienes derecho a meterte en lo que hago o deje de hacer!

—Me meto y me meteré cuantas veces sea necesario —Le contestó enojado de igual manera, tomándola por los codos y acerándola a él hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos respirando fuertemente y lanzándose maldiciones con los ojos —¿Crees que no me dolió verte llorar casi todo el verano por culpa de él? —La sacudió mientras la miraba duramente —¿Crees que de mi cuarto no se oían tus sollozos en las noches? —Le preguntó bajando la voz. Algo en sus ojos cambió, ya no sólo había ira, ahora también se veía un asomo de tristeza.

Ginny quedó muda ante las palabras de su hermano. Es cierto que había llorado como jamás lo había hecho luego de terminar su relación, pero no pensó que alguien la escucharía. Bajó la vista sin saber que contestar. El coraje disolviéndose lentamente de su cuerpo.

—Harry será mi mejor amigo —Habló Ron con voz mucho más calmada —Pero tú eres mi hermana y te cuidaré de quien sea —Dijo para luego seguir subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, con una Hermione verdaderamente impresionada tras él.

Y Ginny se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido su hermano, con un sentimiento de tristeza creciendo en su interior.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Pues, yo creo que se lo merecía, o sea, Ginny es de mis personajes favoritos, pero el haber besado a Harry sólo le estaba haciendo daño, así que se merecía ese regaño de parte de Ron. Quise agregar que Hermione estaba impresionada porque para mí esta pudo ser una escena donde se percató de la nueva madurez de Ron y eso es un punto que favorece al Ronmione. En fin, espero que les gustara, gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


	3. Tristeza

**Disclaimer: **Ginny Es enterita de J.K. sólo ella ha sido capaz de crear a este gran personaje.

¡Hola! Les traigo esta última viñeta que trata de la tristeza. Me costó un poco escribirla más que nada por falta de tiempo, pero me gustó hacerla, ya saben cuando quiero a Ginny y es todo un gustazo escribir de ella. En fin, lean y ojalá que les guste.

* * *

**Antes de partir**

Tristeza

* * *

La vista de Ginny seguía fija en el lugar por el que había desaparecido su hermano. Su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro luchaba por conservar una mueca impasible, aunque fuera en vano. Sus ojos eran el reflejo del torbellino que había en su mente y corazón, dejaban ver toda la tristeza y desazón que sentía.

Incapaz de seguir ocultando su tristeza decidió encerrarse en su habitación, no quería que nadie la viera mal, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer muy fuerte, pero en esas circunstancias no podía conservar su entereza, no cuando había perdido su aparente seguridad. Con las piernas débiles entró a su cuarto y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta dejó que la ola de sentimientos que la carcomían explotara.

No quiso ni pudo retener las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos para luego desbordarse y resbalar por sus mejillas, como ríos, dos ríos que no eran capaz de representar en lo más mínimo toda la tristeza que sentía. Todo el mundo que tanto le había costado construir estaba siendo derribado con lentitud, primero Harry terminaba la relación que habían tenido por meses, luego Ron se enfadaba con ella siendo capaz de darle razones para su enojo que la habían dejado muda y pronto ellos tres; Harry, Ron y Hermione, partirían a cumplir algo que Dumbledore les había encomendado, arriesgando su vida a cada segundo.

La intensidad de la tristeza que se apoderó de su cuerpo fue tal que las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta, dejándose resbalar hasta el piso. Sabía que debía representar una visión patética, muy parecida a la que tanto criticaba a las chicas de su edad, con la diferencia que estas lloriqueaban por cosas banales, no porque el hombre que quisiera pudiera ser asesinado en cualquier momento.

Su corazón dolía, dolía y mucho. Dolía por las palabras no dichas, por las promesas no juradas, por los momentos no vividos y los que vivió. Dolía por tener que esperar un alejamiento inminente, uno que no sólo la separaría del hombre que quería y su amiga, sino que lo separaría de su propia familia. De su hermano, Ron.

Cuando, unos minutos atrás le había gritado en el pasillo, pensó que esa discusión, por muy fuerte que fuera terminaría como todas las demás, con Ron rojo como una calabaza tartamudeando y sin tener ningún argumento que no apelara a los insultos, y con ella misma con una mueca de suficiencia, sabiéndose la ganadora, pero esta vez había sido realmente sorprendida. Jamás se esperó que Ron pudiera decirle tantas cosas, que aunque no quisiera reconocer, fueran verdad.

Durante todo el verano había pasado largas horas encerrada en su habitación, lo que de por sí era un comportamiento completamente atípico con ella, que gustaba de pasar largas horas fuera de la casa, ya sea paseando por el patio o visitando una laguna cercana. Pero nada en ese verano había sido normal, apenas había llegado de Hogwarts estuvo un día completo sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, tratando de asimilar que su relación con Harry había terminado, y cuando lo hizo tampoco tenía las ganas de entablar palabras con nadie. Estuvo así por días, llorando por las noches, taciturna y silenciosa, hasta que asumió que, como toda buena Weasley, debía superar lo que pasó.

Ginny nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hermano, siempre tan despistado y torpe, fuera capaz de ser tan perceptivo y tener el tacto suficiente como para no haberle enrostrado el fracaso de su relación y no haber dicho la típica frase _"te lo dije",_ realmente había cosas que le impresionaban de él, cosas que no había visto antes y de las que ahora se percataba. Aún dentro de su estado de tristeza, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de regocijo al saber que su hermano, el más cercano a ella, comenzaba a madurar. En gran parte debía atribuir su cambio a sus sentimientos por Hermione, que cada vez se hacían más evidentes.

Negó con la cabeza. No importa cuánto cambiara, siempre seguiría siendo su hermano, el hermano que estaba preocupado y que la seguiría cuidando aunque fueran ancianos. Secó sus lágrimas, con las manos aún temblorosas ante la intensidad de las emociones que la aquejaban y se levantó, como lo había hecho semanas atrás, y como lo seguiría haciendo siempre, porque ella era una Weasley, y los Weasley no se rinden.

Aunque en un principio le costó mover las piernas a causa del adormecimiento logró caminar hasta la ventana. El cielo seguía igual se azul, las aves seguían trinando y la carpa donde se casarían Bill y Fleur seguía levantada. Nada parecía extraño, excepto Harry, quien aún seguía con la mirada triste y perdida, igual que ella hace un minuto. Era realmente paradójico lo mucho que se parecían.

Sin poder evitar el impulso, tocó el vidrio donde estaba la figura de Harry, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Estaba triste, sí, pero sabía que él se repondría, había sufrido horrores desde su niñez que algunos ni siquiera eran capaces de llegarlo a dilucidar, y aún así, había continuado. Y lo seguiría haciendo. Ella lo sabía.

Y aunque en ese mismo momento se estuviera provocando una fuga masiva de mortífagos desde Azkaban, una familia muggle estuviera siendo cruelmente asesinada o uno de sus propios compañeros de Hogwarts torturado, ella saboreó el momento, tal vez uno de los últimos momentos que podría ver a Harry tan tranquilo antes que se fuera, antes que partiera.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Ya, ya, esta historia se terminó, que mal para mí porque me la estaba pasando genial. En fin, me quedó con la alegría de haber descrito la personalidad de Ginny lo más canon posible y tal como me la imaginaba. Ojalá les gustara, si quieren comenten, si no, que se los trague el calamar gigante. Gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
